Storage boxes that are used for storing files, or for storing other objects are already known. These boxes are usually made from cardboard and comprise a hinged lid.
These storage boxes already known are usually formed from a sheet provided with a number of folding lines, so that by a mounting process the box is obtained and it is ready for its use.
The main problem of these already known boxes is that the sheet that is provided to the user unfolded takes up a substantial space, so it is uncomfortable to mount them.
Furthermore, these boxes usually have also a resistance problem, mainly when they are stacked to each other.
Another drawback that some of these boxes present is that it is necessary to use an external closing element to close the lid, such as e.g. adhesive tape.